Baby Pics
by Bhatyetmoung
Summary: Ren thinks that his new class assignment is childish and he's having a hard time writing a description that goes along with it. Horo knows exactly what Ren should write and decides to help him. A fluffy HoroXRen that's rated for Shonen ai. Better?
1. Chapter 1

I love writing HorohoroXRen fluffs. They make me smile. Though it might just be me wishing that I had someone who cared so much for me. Aww...so sweet. 

**Disclaimer**: If I had a boyfriend than I wouldn't have time to write my fics, but since I don't have one, I do have time to write these babies. They serve as a constant reminder that I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

_Baby Pics_

"So just type up a summary, tape a picture to it, and you're done!" I rolled my eyes at my teacher's excitement. What was so fun about baby pictures? I thought that they were a dull, boring, and overused project. Of course being first years in English, it was understandable.

"Wait!" I glanced over at Horohoro who was standing up in the back of the room with an arm waving frantically over his head. He was such a loud person at school, and home for that matter. He was always constantly talking...to me and bombarding me with pointless questions. It was like he either liked to hear himself talk or liked being beaten up by me. "How are we suppose to know how to describe ourselves?"

My teacher frowned. "Horohoro, we have been learning description adjectives all week. How do you think you'll describe yourself?" Sarcasm and annoyance but also humor was clearly etched in her voice.

Hao took the opportunity to speak. Now there was someone who loved to hear himself talk. "I would describe myself as handsome, intelligent, and..."

"Shallow," perked Yoh from his spot in the room which was surprising to me since I though he would be, well, sleeping. The class broke out into small fits of laughter. I allowed myself a small grin as Hao began yelling at Yoh saying something like he was allowed to be shallow. The class took advantage of their yelling and began playing around. My teacher, who was a young, new arrival at my school, simply watched. She didn't seem to care that the class was in an anarchy.

Paper balls were being flown around my head and screams and laughter pierced my ears. I decided to work on my project in hopes of toning the noise down. Looking at the empty sheet of paper, I drew a blank. The lines seemed to multiply as I just stared at it. I didn't know how to describe myself and truthfully, I didn't like my baby pictures. I didn't even know where they were.

I tapped my pencil on my desk, adding to the noise in the room. I could describe my appearance, sure, but my teacher wanted us to describe our personality. What could I possibly write about that?

"What're you doing?" I looked away from the paper, thankful to have some sort of distraction... never mind. I'd rather be stuck on the assignment than talk to Horo. "Class work." I gritted my teeth preparing for the annoyance to come.

"Oh! That baby picture one?" He pulled out a chair next to me. He leaned back on two legs of the chair with his feet resting on my desk. "So...what're you gonna write?"

I blinked a few times. What was I going to write? "I don't know," I mumbled, "I was in the middle of figuring out when you came."

He pulled himself upright and set his arm on my shoulder. I glared at it before shrugging it off. "Why not, it's easy."

"Well it isn't for me."

"You're telling me that this assignment is harder than, lets say, honors homework."

I looked around at the many different colored pencils that were to be used to "decorate" our papers. Then my eyes caught the directions on the board. "Describe yourself throughly," it said. "Yes," I told him, "it's hard."

"I bet," he began, "that I could do one of both you and me." He shot out of the chair. "You don't have to do any work tonight!"

I looked up at him and the stupid grin on his face. He wanted to do my homework? "I'm not paying you."

"...you don't have to..."

He wanted to do my homework... for free? "What?"

Rolling his eyes, he slapped me on the back. I moved forward in the direction of the slap, gasping for breath, as he laughed from somewhere above me. "You don't have to do the assignment cause I'll do it for you! And no, you don't have to pay me," he added as an afterthought.

I wasn't going to trust him with my grade; he had to know that. Then again, I wanted to see what he would come up with. I smirked a little, enjoying the challenge he took. "Fine."

"Great!" He turned around and went back to his desk. My smirk faded a little. The thing was...I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a challenge for him.

* * *

You know those baby picture projects? The ones where you describe yourself and people have to guess who you are. I love those. We had to do one recently in my Spanish class. It was so fun. I was a cute baby...chubby but cute. Review for me and I'll write you another chapter; it's a win win situation. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you all know, I have my fics all typed up in one day. I just wait for at least two reviews before posting; more than two would be very nice though.

* * *

I walked into the classroom the next day wondering how "my" assignment turned out. A few problems occurred to me last night so I ended up doing the assignment anyways, just incase. I didn't even see Horohoro all last night since he was locked up in his room. I smirked hoping he realized that I was a more complex person than he assumed. As I neared my desk I saw a single sheet of paper lying upon it. I walked over and after sitting down, began to read it. 

_I am of Chinese decent and I hold myself proudly, almost royally, above others. I draw attention to myself with my narrow golden eyes_, _small nose, and full lips which lay upon my heart shaped face that's outlined by my dark purple hair that is held in a point_ _seemingly defying gravity. _

_I have to say that I am intelligent. work comes easily for me and I never fail to complete a task. However, despite my grace, beauty, and intelligence, I've failed to notice the obvious. Someone has fallen in love with me. I don't know why, but I'm sure it has something to do with my insecurity._

_I want someone who cares and notices me. Someone who always pays attention to every little thing I do. I want to feel needed, special. I want these things so badly that I've failed to notice that I already have them._

_There is someone who cares for me and notices me. They can tell if I'm in a good or bad mood. They always pay attention to me. They swell_ _with pride whenever I feel proud; they are sad when I'm sad. They simply love me. _

_So I'm Chinese, proud, beautiful, intelligent, and loved. Who am I?_

I must've read and reread the paper about five times before realization struck me. I set it down on my desk. Oh...wow...I looked around for the author of this...love confession and saw him getting ready for class.

Walking over to him, I sat at a desk next to his. The paper was clutched tightly in my hands making them a pale white. "This...," I began.

Horo looked up. "Oh," he smiled, "You like it? I told you that I could do the assignment for you."

"I...this..." I stared at the paper once more wanting to say thank you. However all that came out was a series of undignified stutters. "I." I was determined to say a nice thank you to Horo.

However, the bell rang before I could say anything and my teacher yelled for the class to get to their seats. Glancing at Horohoro one last time, I rushed to my seat.

* * *

The description part of Ren's project was very hard to write. I didn't even know how to start! In the middle of describing the object of Horo's affection I started to change it. I wanted to move from a dull description to one that shows more of Horo as well as Ren. I think that what I wrote tells the little parts of Ren that everyone notices, but it also tells what Horo sees in Ren. I think that it also tells that Horo knows more about Ren's inner feelings and about Ren in general. What do you think? Review and I bet you could tell me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh wow. Never has it taken me so long to update a story. The bad thing is that my story has been waiting in my computer forever. Please forgive me all of you; I'm so sorry! However, I feel as if my school work and family life should come first...and it was a very dramatic time in my life. I always thought that I was the type of person to not get stress...ah well here is your long waited last chapter!

* * *

"Class," my teacher half sang the next day. "I've hung up your baby picture projects so feel free to look at them." She walked over to the board and stood in front of it. "Some of you are really learning a lot. Good Job!" She ended with that allowing the class the rest of the bell to look at the other project.

I stayed at my desk wanting to avoid the crowd gathering at the board. I had other things to do anything. I pulled out my math book and began working on an extremely complicated problem.

"We didn't have homework did we?"

I looked up. "No."

"Oh, hey, where's yours?" Horohoro was staring back at both me and the board so quickly that I could see blue streaks forming by his head.

"It's up there," I replied. It really was, it just wasn't the one that he made. Yesterday before my teacher collected the assignment, I taped my baby picture, which I found buried underneath all of my unwanted items, onto my back up project. I let her collect that project and I kept the one Horo wrote for me.

His eyes scanned the board again. "I don't see it." His eyes opened wider. "Unless that's it." He pointed at a little boy with two missing holes where teeth used to be in his smile. A red shirt that was too large for him hung over his legs allowing only a little bit of his black pants to show. The shirt wasn't large enough, however, to enough to cover up the toes that were standing on tip toes as an attempt to be taller than the table next to him where a panda bear doll was laying.

I muttered a small "Yes."

"Aw!" I flinched at his reaction the picture was the only one I could find. "Who knew you could look so...innocent." His eyes squinted as he read the text under the picture. "But that's not the one I wrote." He turned his eyes to me expecting an answer.

"I didn't want to use yours." He raised an eyebrow and sat on my desk.

"Why not?"

I thought about it. Why not? Maybe since I was too touched by the words, his words, to give it up. It was cause I was selfish and only wanted the words for myself. They were directed to me anyways.

"Hey!" His hand moved side to side in front of his face, "Why not!"

"Oh...I wanted...to keep it," I said each word with a growing embarrassment

Around us the class was screaming, laughing, picking at the pictures on the board, but between the two of us, it was quiet. The silence was enough to take my embarrassment and make me blush.

"Well," he said as he ran his hand through the spikes of his hair. "Why?"

I blinked, my face still growing red. "It was...sweet."

He smiled. "Really! I thought that you didn't like it and wanted to keep it to throw knives at it or burn it or something." I couldn't help but chuckle. "So...what did you think?"

Besides that it was sweet? I thought that it was amazing. For one thing I didn't know that he could write so well in English. For another, it made me feel...special. A love confession written in the form of a homework assignment, who would've thought? "I think...that the person who loves me is really something. I also happen to know that I feel the same the same way."

"How do you know who it was," he questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "It's you isn't it."

He chuckled, "Well yeah."

"I thought so." He leaned toward me, face close enough for our lips to touch. "That was the other thing that I forgot to write. You're so sure of yourself. It's damn sexy." As he spoke, I could feel his breath on mine, but I wanted more. I wanted his lips. I leaned towards him wanting to meet him halfway. My eyes hovered shut. So close, our lips almost touching...

Then, of course, he pulled way ticking his tongue in a way that showed disapproval but not disappointment. "We're still in school," he teased. So instead of getting my kiss, I got an arm thrown lazily across my waist, staying there, holding me. "I started to describe you and then I felt that I should tell you that I loved you." I leaned into his arms simply amazed at how a project could change our relationship. "Which I guess was a good thing since now I know that you love me back."

"What would you have done if I rejected you," I questioned curious to know the answer.

He shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't have cared and I would've continued as if nothing was wrong. I would've gotten you sooner or later." He pulled me closer to his body with his one arm. "What would you have done if I never written that paper?"

"I would've written my own paper and wait."

"That's all? You wouldn't have taken the offensive?"

"That's a weird way to put it but no. I wouldn't have. You should really learn to be patient, Horohoro."

"If I was patient than we wouldn't be doing this, would we?" he had a good point but I didn't like being proved wrong.

We sat there, him holding me, looking at the baby pictures from the back of the class. Then I noticed a baby boy who looked very similar to the one next to me. I raised my arm pointing to the boy who had his blue hair plastered over his forehead lying down in a pile of snow. That was Horo all right. "Is that you?"

"Yeah."

I smiled loving the words that were about to come out of my mouth. "What an ugly baby."

"...what!"

* * *

There! I am done for you all! I really enjoyed writing this fic, especially the pictures in general, and felt that I just had to end with something...something that had bite to it. Besides, no one can make snappy remarks like Ren can! I can imagine what goes on from there, can you? Review for me please? Thank you for your patience and for reading _Baby Pics_! 


End file.
